Rainbow
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Recueil de drabble en tous genre sur nos quatre tortues préférées.
1. Étirements (RaphMikey)

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Bonjour les gens, voici un petit recueil de drabble que j'écris de temps en temps pour m'exercer. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y aura de tout : du Tcest, du pas Tcest, du brotherly fluff et certainement de tous les pairings possible entre les tortues.

Je préciserai le pairing si il y en a, et le rated avant le texte et certainement dans le titre du chapitre aussi, comme ça si vous voulez lire un couple en particulier vous êtes pas obligé de tout vous taper à l'aveuglette :)

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** **[Rated]**** K+

 ** **[Pairing]**** Raph/Mikey

* * *

"Raphie... Arrête, ça fait mal," gémit Mikey, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur qui se propageait dans le bas de son corps.

"C'est bon signe si t'as mal," répondit Raphaël, "je vais pas m'arrêter maintenant. Et arrête de m'appeller comme ça."

Mikey soupira et pleurnicha de plus en plus fort, laissant échapper des complaintes de douleurs de plus en plus sonores.

"Tu es cruel !" cria-t-il avec une moue boudeuse. "Tu te fiches complètement de ce que je ressens !"

"Okay, okay," finit par céder Raph, laissant enfin la jambe de son petit frère reprendre sa position original. "Mais tu sais que tu sera jamais souple si tu t'étires pas tous les jours.

"Je m'en fous. Ça fait trop mal," maugréa Mikey en se relevant.


	2. Le mot (LeoRaph)

****.****

 ** **[Rated]**** K

 ** **[Pairing]**** Léo/Raph

* * *

"Non," répondit simplement Raphaël avec un ton très sec.

Léo soupira bruyamment et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer aussi ouvertement à Raph.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? C'est juste un "je t'aime", ce n'est pas la fin du monde!"

"Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux l'entendre ?" demanda Raph avec agacement tandis qu'il se levait, la respiration encore sacadée par leurs ébats.

"Parce que je... Enfin, je veux dire tu..." commença Léo, mais ses mots se perdirent quelque part entre ses pensées et sa langue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça comptait tellement pour lui... Il avait juste besoin d'en être sûr. Il avait juste besoin de l'entendre.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et sa frustration grandissait de plus en plus. Aussitôt que Raph vit l'eau s'agglutiner sur les prunelles de son frère, son expression s'adoucit et il prit Léo dans ses bras.

"Je le dis pas avec ma bouche," murmura-t-il à l'oreil de son leader, "mais mon corps le dis à chaque secondes de chaque jours. Tu devrais savoir ça, Fearless..."

Léo essaya de secouer la tête, mais il ne le pouvait pas parce que Raph le tenait trop fermement contre lui, et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux iris nuit.

Raphaël roula des yeux et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois aussi sentimental quand il s'agit de nous ? Je... Je t'aime, okay ? Je t'aime, et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler parce que je ne vais pas le redire encore avant un long moment."

Et Léo sourit à travers ses larmes.


	3. Gotta focus (Mikey)

**D'après un headcanon selon lequel Léo aime tellement les cake pops que ça lui monte à la tête, parfois ;)**

* * *

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Pairing]** Mikey centric

* * *

Il faut que je reste concentré. Je le sais bien, mais c'est... Plus fort que moi.

Il y a trop de truc qui me passent par la tête, trop de truc, je peux pas juste n'en suivre qu'un. C'est pas possible.

Sensei dit qu'il faut que je médite plus. Bon, j'aime beaucoup mon papa rat, mais y a pas moyen que je reste assis sur un tatami rêche et desséché pendant plus de trente minutes tous les jours. Urgh. Désolé papounet.

Léo m'a dit de m'entraîner plus et de manger moins de sucre. Il a dit que ça m'aiderait à pas me perdre dans mes propres pensée, mais c'est facile à dire pour lui parce que de toute évidence il aime pas la bouffe autant que moi et aussi il n'a pas un chat fait en crème glacée !

Je me demande si Minette Glacée aimerait des bonbons fait en viande ? Tu sais, vu qu'elle est faite en sucre et que les humains (oui ou les tortues comme moi aussi) aiment les trucs fait en sucre, du coup... Oh non attends, attends, faut que je me concentre !

Où on en était ? Oh mon dieu, Léo est encore en train de parler ! Merde, je n'ai pas écouté une seule virgule de ce qu'il a dit ! Bah... Il se répète de toute façon.

Raph ne me donne jamais aucun conseil sur ma concentration, mais il me file une tape derrière la tête chaque fois que je laisse mes pensées s'évader un petit peu trop loin. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Je suis un esprit libre ! Seigneur Jésus Léo mais tu t'arrête jamais de parler ou quoi ? C'est bon, j'ai compris que t'étais pas content, tu peux arrêter de m'engueuler maintenant, sérieux, tu es doué mais tu peux t'arrêter !

Je devrais le chronométrer pour voir si il dure plus longtemps que papa. Mince, depuis tout ce temps il a pas remarqué que je l'écoutais pas du tout ?

Urgh, Donnie, je t'en supplie, vient me sauver de cette situation. Maintenant il est en train de citer les Héros de l'espace ! Oh mon dieu, ça ne finit jamais ! C'est pas juste, comment j'étais sensé savoir que c'était _**ses**_ cake pops ?!


	4. Innocence (MikeyDonnie)

****.****

* * *

 ** **[Rated]**** K+

 ** **[Pairing]**** Donnie/Mikey

* * *

"Qui a dis que le sexe ne m'intéressait pas ?" murmura Donnie, ses joues devenant légèrement roses. Il avait soufflé ses mots, ils les avaient presque chuchoter, même, et pourtant ses deux grands frères cessèrent leur dispute et se figèrent. Deux paires d'yeux complètement choqués se tournèrent vers lui.

"Je te demande pardon ?" dit Léo.

"Hein ?" fit Raph au même moment.

"Je... Je veux dire," bafouilla Donnie, soudainement embarrassé par toute l'attention qu'on lui portait d'un seul coup, "c'est pas parce que je n'en parle jamais que je n'aime pas ça... Ou que je n'y pense pas... Je... J'ai des besoins, juste comme vous..."

"Oh mon dieu," retentit la voix de Léo – il criait presque -, "tu ne peux pas possiblement penser au sexe, tu es trop... Tu es trop jeune !"

"Oui," ajouta Raph, criant lui aussi, "tu es encore si innocent !"

"Les gars... On a le même âge, vous en êtes conscient, pas vrai ?" souffla timidement Donnie, mais ses deux frères aînés ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Il remua nerveusement sur sa chaise, rougissant comme jamais.

"Mon précieux petit frère, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais rien du sexe, et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !"

"Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoi qu'ce soit !"

Donnie soupira bruyamment. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux apprenaient ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits avec Mikey, il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.


End file.
